I don't know you anymore
by Caliver
Summary: A story about Caliver, my Ninjago character.


# I don't know you anymore. #

A long time ago, back in Myra when Caliver of Ninjago was a child... Durring spiritual war...

"Silvertail! Caliver!" Gem, a mother dragon called at her two, young dragon children.

Silvertail, a beautiful dragon, shaped like a bat with starry silver scales, was running home with her sister, Caliver. Caliver was a grey and white dragon with eyes that looks as if she was looking into the milky way. "Race you home!" Caliver chalaged her older sister.  
"It's on!" Silvertail said. They returned home at the same time.  
"It's a tie!" Caliver announced. Silvertail puffed her chest out. "It was only a tie because I went easy on you." She excused.  
"No! I saw you, you where tiered!" Caliver accused.  
"You both won alright?" Gem said. "You'll be faster than a lightning dragon when you get bigger!" She praised. "What did you need mommy?" Silvertail asked, remembering that she called them.  
"Don't play so far away." She warned. "There is a war right now and even the dream side is starting to become a bit violent." Gem scared Silvertail.  
"Just because of the nightmares." Caliver told her sister. The dreams are mean to bad dreams, not us." Silvertail smiled. "Let's go play over there!" She insisted, pointing to a small grassy clearing. "Race you to the tree stump in the center!" Caliver said and got a head start.  
"Not fair!" Silvertail yelled. She wasn't upset though. "Cheater!" And she pounced on her little sister and they tumbled in the grass. Silvertail pinned Caliver down and tickled her abit, she gave up easily. Then they played until they had to go to bed.

The next few days where so peaceful, you could forget the war between nightmares and dreams that was going on around them.

Caliver and Silvertail where the best sisters, doing everything together no matter what, even at the risk of one sisters life, they would fight for eatchother. But it all changed.

Years layer...  
"Silvertail! Come on let's play something!" Caliver begged her sister.  
"Just leave me alone." Silvertail spat. Caliver has no idea what gotten into her. But she noticed the stars on her scales fading into grey. Her old galaxy eyes where turning blind white. Worst of all, Silvertail is not the Silvertail Caliver played with years ago. Something happened. Something happened the day Silvertail came back with that necklace...

Then it happened.  
Caliver ventured into the zeroland, bannded lands for the wicked souls of that world. She wanted to find out what happened to her sister, her instincts drove her there. "Silvertail..." Caliver whispered to herself. "I'll save you..."

But Silvertail followed Caliver, Caliver was on a platform on top of a pit of lava, when Silvertail landed behing her, and tryed to push Caliver off the edge.  
"Silvertail what are you doing!" Caliver Cryed out.  
"Silvertail...?" The voice was a high pitched, dry, and had an eerie echo to it. "Oh yes..." It spoke. "I am not Silvertail." It creaked. "My name is Skelegon." Caliver started crying uncontrollably. "What did you do to my sister?" She despaired. It didn't answer, but it pushed her into the lava, Caliver grabbed Skelegon and wrestled it over the lava pit. Skelegon was tearing at her scales but Caliver did nothing. She hoped with all her soul she was dreaming.

But this was no dream.

The fought until Caliver fell. She knew what she had to do, this is no longer Silvertail, and it is going to kill her. Caliver struggled up, then Skelegon landed on the edge of the pool. "Say goodbye you Lraxlia." Lraxlia is an insult to dragons. Caliver leaped at Skelegon, and nearly knocked her over the side.

"Wait!" Skelegon said with Silvertail's voice. "Don't let me die!" Caliver's tears would have created half a swimming pool. "Silvertail WHY!?" She screamed out in dispair.  
"You can't kill me... I'm your best friend..." Skelegons voice creaked.  
Caliver sobbed as she watched the very last traces of her sister fade. All that was left was her flesh. Then she said, it pure hatred with skelegon, and great dispair for Silvertail,

"I don't know you anymore."

And she pushed Skelegon completely off the cliff.

Since then, Caliver was able to change into her human/ninja form. Skelegon layed a curse on her, and she traveled, running and fighting Skelegon for years. Until skelegon sent a huge army at her, and she barely escaped. She escaped though...

The portal to Ninjago.


End file.
